Uncanny X-Force: Apocalypse Solution Vol 1 1
** Famine Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth ** Temple of Apocalypse ** United States of America *** Colorado **** Rockies ***** Angel's Aerie ** United Kingdom *** England **** London ***** Tower of London Items: * Vehicles: * Ship (clone) | ReprintOf2 = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle2 = The Apocalypse Solution (Chapter Two) | Writer2_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler2_1 = Jerome Opena | Inker2_1 = Jerome Opena | Colourist2_1 = Dean White | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis2 = X-Force is attempting a training exercise to prepare themselves for the possibility that Apocalypse will cause Archangel to turn against them. Meanwhile, young Apocalypse is being indoctrinated by Clan Akkaba, in an attempt to remind him of his supremacist ways. X-Force sets up their headquarters within a mountain near Sedona, Arizona. With Fantomex's help, they determine that Ship has teleported to the Moon. Angel and Psylocke discuss that latter's reasons for joining X-Force. X-Force gears up in space suits, as they track their quarry to the Blue Area of the Moon. Unfortunately, they are attacked by the Four Horsemen, who quickly incapacitate X-Force. All what they wait for is the child Apocalypse to give the order to kill them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * X-Force ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Angel/Archangel (Warren Worthington III) ** Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) ** Fantomex ** E.V.A. Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * Clan Akkaba ** Apocalypse's nanny (Ship clone) ** Ozymandias * Final Horsemen of Apocalypse ** Pestilence ** Famine ** War ** Death Other Characters: * Holocaust Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** Arizona **** Cavern-X ***** Danger Room ** Earth Orbit *** Moon **** Blue Area of the Moon Items: * Sentinel head * Brood statue * Havok's original costume * Dark Phoenix costume * Cyclops' Visor * Cyclops' original costume * Polaris' original costume * Sunfire's mask * Magneto's Helmet Vehicles: * Ship (clone) | ReprintOf3 = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 3 | StoryTitle3 = The Apocalypse Solution (Chapter Three) | Writer3_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler3_1 = Jerome Opena | Inker3_1 = Jerome Opena | Colourist3_1 = Dean White | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * X-Force ** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Fantomex ** E.V.A. ** Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ** Archangel (Warren Worthington III) Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Final Horsemen of Apocalypse ** War (Decimus Furius) ** Famine (Jeb Lee) ** Pestilence (Ichisumi) ** Death (Sanjar Javeed) * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * Ozymandias * Apocalypse' Nanny * Apocalypse's ship guards Other Characters: * unnamed Roman gladiators * unnamed women in harem * unnamed Union soldiers * Pestilence's father * unnamed geishas * unnamed Persians * King Shapur II Locations: * Earth ** Roman Empire *** Rome ** United States of America *** Pennsylvania **** Gettysburg ** Japan *** Kyushu **** Kumamoto Prefecture ***** Kumamoto ** Persia ** Earth Orbit *** Moon **** Blue Area of the Moon Items: * Deadpool's pop rocks and soda * Deadpool's tent Vehicles: * Ship (clone) | Solicit = Reprinting Uncanny X-Force #1-3. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}